One Hangover They'll Never Forget
by JuliesBooks
Summary: After one blurry night out, ending up in Malfoy Mannor, half naked, with Ron missing and nobody remembering anything, can Hermione, Ginny and Harry figure out what happened? And what role do Blaise, Malfoy and Pansy play in this?
1. Chapter 1

A loud bang of a door was enough to wake Hermione Granger. She groaned, and covered her eyes with her arms. A splitting pain shot through her head, and she held her head with both of her hands. Another groan escaped her lips, and she pulled her arms off her face. She opened her eyes, and found herself staring at a black ceiling. _That's weird... my ceiling's white, _she thought.

Suddenly, something under her started moving. She screamed, but then moaned again as another wave of pain burst through her head.

'Eugh... why are you screaming?' A voice from a few feet away cried. _I know that voice... _she thought, and tried as hard as she could to sit up without moving her aching head. She glanced around, and found herself on the floor of an unknown room. Looking down, she saw that the thing that had been moving under her was a person's arm. She looked up at the person's face, and found Harry lying on the hard floor.

Dazed and disoriented, Hermione didn't know what was happening. She couldn't remember anything from last night. The last thing she remembered was her, Ron, Harry and Ginny all going for a drink in the Three Broomsticks... then nothing. She looked down, and could see she was still wearing her loose, chiffon red vest top from last night, but her skirt had disappeared. Her panties were still intact though, that was always a good thing.

She glanced around the room again, and saw more than Harry, Ron and Ginny. There were six people in the room all together that she could see, including her. She recognised Ginny by her flaming hair, lying on a comfy looking bed with green satin sheets, sprawled across a mocha coloured man's chest. The man looked familiar, but she couldn't remember where she'd seen him before.

A small, black haired girl was lounging on an emerald coloured sofa, one hand hanging off the end, dressed in black boy shorts and a bra.

She looked back down at Harry, who was only in his blue boxers and the green shirt he wore out last night. There were also faded red lipstick marks on his face, and his glasses seemed to have survived the night.

Turning back around, she saw another person beside her. That was where she was sure the voice from earlier had come from. Daring to look down, she saw the person was moving, they were also waking up. She held back another scream, as she spotted the familiar white blonde hair and piercing steel coloured eyes. Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly, another burst of pain attacked, and she grasped her head, caught off guard. A small groan passed her lips, and she heard movement from beside her. As the pain dulled, she looked over to find Malfoy pushing up off the floor, holding his head in one hand. It had been over two years since she'd last seen Draco Malfoy. _Was he always this hot?_ She thought, as she watched how his lean muscles rippled when he moved. His usually slicked back hair fell casually, one strand escaping and nearly poking into his eyes. He looked up at her, and she saw his steel eyes, remembering them being cold and lifeless, but they were now warm, and beautiful.

'Granger?' he groaned, and rubbed his head. He clearly didn't know what had happened last night either.

'Malfoy?' she said, 'what happened last night?' He staggered to his feet, and held out his hand to help her. _Malfoy's offering to help me? Maybe he's changed..._Hermione thought, as she grabbed his hand and he hauled her to her feet. She quickly lost her balance, and toppled forward. Luckily, Malfoy grabbed her before she could fall, but it resulted in both of them experiencing another wave of pain. They both groaned as Hermione steadied herself.

'Ow... my head,' she muttered.

'Accio wand,' Malfoy whispered, and she saw his wand fly out from under the bed, and zoom towards Malfoy. He caught it, and quickly mumbled some words. Golden mist poured out of the tip of his wand, and surrounded the pair. Almost instantly, the throbbing pain in both of their heads disappeared, as did the golden mist.

'Hangover cure,' he mumbled, and looked down as if to look for somewhere to put his wand. Noticing he was only dressed in green silk boxers, he dropped his hand to his side and walked towards the door. Hermione remembered she was only in a vest top and her panties, so she quickly grabbed a pair of black shorts which were lying on the ground, and pulled them on.

'Yeah... thanks,' Hermione said, 'where the hell are we?' She followed Malfoy out of the door, not wanting to be left alone in a room with several passed out drunken people.

'My manor by the looks of it,' he grumbled, continuing to walk down the corridor. Hermione gulped, Malfoy Manor? How could she be in Malfoy Manor? How did she, Harry, Ginny and Ron end up in... wait, Ron wasn't in the room. Hermione stopped in her tracks, and Malfoy noticed, as he spun around to see what was wrong.

'What?' he asked.

'Ron wasn't in that room... where the hell is he?' Malfoy shrugged.

'I don't know, but we'll find him later, don't worry,' he said, and turned around and started walking again. Hermione ran to catch up with him.

'Don't worry? I woke up in your house, with my best friend missing, no skirt on, no memory of last night and a throbbing hangover... something tells me that's a sign to worry!' she groaned.

'Yeah, right enough. What the fuck happened last night?' he asked, pushing his way through a door and entering a room that looked like the kitchen.

'I don't know!' she yelled, holding her head in her hands. Malfoy started looking through the cupboards in the kitchen for something to eat. What _did _happen last night? _Blaise and I went out for a drink... went to a club... then what?_ He thought, as he grabbed some eggs from the fridge.

'What are you doing?' Hermione asked.

'Making something to eat, clearly,' he scoffed.

'You know how to cook?' she asked, surprised. She thought that he would have house elves tending to his every need.

'Yes, I can fend for myself you know,' he mumbled, cracking the eggs in a pan, 'want some?' Hermione's stomach gave a thunderous rumble, and she blushed. Malfoy laughed.

'I'll take that as a yes,' he chuckled.

Hermione was still disoriented, even without the splitting headache of her hangover. Why couldn't she remember anything from last night? Where was Ron? Why is she in Malfoy's house? Why was Malfoy being... civil? She shook her head, relieved when a throbbing pain didn't accompany it.

She stumbled over to a plush looking sofa and sunk into it, trying to make sense of what was happening. Soon, the kitchen was full of the scent of scrambled eggs, and it was making Hermione's mouth water. She was starving, and by the time Malfoy came striding over with two plates, she was ravenous.

She scoffed down the eggs, and quickly chugged down the glass of orange juice Malfoy had given her. Her stomach seemed to agree, and didn't make any more unusual and embarrassing noises.

'Thanks,' she said, as she finished off her breakfast.

'No problem,' Malfoy said, 'we should go and wake the others, see if any of them know what happened last night.' He stood up, and took the plates over to the counter. Hermione nodded.

'Maybe one of them knows where Ron is,' she said.

'Or why we're all in my house,' he added, and walked out of the door, heading back up to his bedroom. Hermione followed behind him, having to walk faster than she usually would to keep up with him. When they reached the room, nobody had moved, and nothing had changed.

'I'll get Harry and the black haired girl, you get Ginny and that other guy,' she said, and quickly padded over to Harry. She saw Malfoy out of the corner of her eye heading towards the bed.

'Blaise, wake up,' Malfoy grumbled, and shook the shoulder of his best friend. Hermione knew she'd seen him before; Blaise Zabini, he was in her year at Hogwarts. She gently shook Harry's shoulder, and he groaned. He opened his eyes, and immediately sat up straight. Another groan, and Hermione realised his hangover must only be hitting him now.

'Malfoy!' She yelled.

'What?' he yelled back.

'What's that hangover spell you used earlier?'

'Umm... Nua Oxum.' She nodded, and mumbled the words. The golden mist came pouring out of the tip of her wand, quickly surrounding Harry. As soon as it had surrounded him, it was gone, and by the looks of it, so was Harry's hangover.

'Uh... where are we?' he groaned, and clambered to his feet. He looked around, and his face scrunched up in confusion.

'Malfoy Manor, and before you ask,' she said, as he opened his mouth to speak, 'none of us know how we ended up here.' Harry shook his head.

'Um... okay. This makes no sense, but right now, I need food,' he moaned, as his stomach gave a loud rumble. She chuckled, remembering hers acting in the same way.

'There's a kitchen just down the hall, big silver door, can't miss it. Help yourself,' Malfoy called over. Harry and Hermione looked over to find him standing by the bed, golden mist just vanishing from around Ginny and Blaise, who were just waking up. Harry didn't seem to care or notice Malfoy acting surprisingly civil, he just nodded and stumbled out of the door, down to the kitchen.

She quickly ran over to the black haired girl on the sofa. She shook her shoulder vigorously, but she didn't stir. Hermione rolled her over, and found her to be Pansy Parkinson. She shook her some more, before giving up. She moved away from her, when she suddenly fell off the sofa, and on to the hard wooden floor. Hermione heard a groan, signifying she was awake.

She knelt down beside her, and shook her shoulder again. She rolled over, and grasped her head. Hermione rolled her eyes, how many hangovers had she seen today?

'Nua Oxum,' she whispered, the familiar golden mist surrounding Pansy and then disappearing, taking her hangover with it. Her eyes snapped open, and she stared up at Hermione. Hermione stood up.

'Granger?' she groaned, and rubbed her eyes. Hermione held out her hand, offering to pull the former Slytherin to her feet. Pansy grabbed at her hand, and Hermione pulled her up.

'Pansy,' she said.

'Why am I in Draco's room?' she groaned, stumbling forward. Hermione went to catch her, but the girl didn't fall.

'I don't exactly know, none of us know. We all just woke up here,' Hermione explained. She led the girl back to the sofa, sitting down beside her.

'Yeah... I can't remember anything from last night,' she grumbled, and then yawned. Hermione saw Ginny climbing out of the bed, only in her bra and panties. She grabbed a shirt from the floor, which looked like it might have came from Blaise, and pulled it on.

'I don't think any of us do,' Hermione said, as Harry came back into the room, carrying a huge bowl of cereal. Blaise was climbing out of the bed too, and from what Hermione could see, he pulled on a pair of red boxers before standing up. Malfoy and Blaise came walking towards the sofa, as did Ginny and Harry.

Malfoy and Blaise sat down on another sofa adjacent to the one Hermione and Pansy were on, as Harry joined them and Ginny dumped herself down beside Hermione.

'What the fuck happened?' Blaise groaned, holding his head in his hands. Well... it looked like none of them knew what happened last night. Malfoy was the first to speak.

'Why the fuck are we here?' Ginny asked, rubbing her temples.

'None of us know. As far as we know, we all went out last night, Blaise and I, and Granger, Potter and the two Weasley's. Sorry Pansy, but I have no clue where you came from,' he said, but didn't look sorry in the slightest. Pansy shrugged her shoulders.

'I was out with Astoria, we went to some club, I don't remember what it was called, or what city it was in. That's all I remember,' she said, sinking back into the sofa.

'Wait... where's Ron?' Harry asked, his spoon hovering above his bowl.

'We don't know,' Hermione said, 'but we'll find out.'

'Okay, we need to figure out what we know, and where we went,' Malfoy said, and he quickly _accio_ed a file pad, and a Quick-Notes Quill.

'So, where's the last place you remember being, or the last thing you remember doing?' He pointed at Pansy.

'Um... we were in the club, and I think we had about... ten or eleven shots? Then everything goes black,' she said. The quill quickly jotted her answer down. Malfoy pointed at Hermione.

'We had some firewhiskey in the Three Broomsticks...then... then I think Lavender Brown offered us a drink?' she said, looking at Harry.

'Yeah, I remember her being there, and offering us a drink, but then it goes blank,' he said. The quill noted what Harry said, and Malfoy nodded, then pointed at Blaise.

'We were out in that club we sometimes go to, Sense, I think it's called. Then you ordered a round of drink for us and those girls we met, and you told the girls to order for us. They gave us some weird red stuff, and we chugged it. Then I can't remember anything,' he said, as the Quick-Notes Quill wrote it down. Malfoy nodded.

'Okay, Sense is somewhere in... London? I think, it's in England anyway. The Three Broomsticks is in Scotland, and Pansy doesn't know where she was,' he said.

'This is so frustrating!' Hermione growled, and grasped her head, 'we've had nights out, hangovers and everything before, but we've never...not remembered what we did! Eugh! And we've never lost Ron before either!'

'Yeah, we' had some pretty rough nights before too, but never this bad,' Blaise said, and they all nodded in agreement.

'So, what's our plan?' Ginny asked. They all looked at Malfoy. _Nobody seems to remember the rivalry, the hate, the relationships from before. It's like we're friends or something. I guess we've all matured from Hogwarts, _Hermione thought.

'I say we head to Sense, and the Three Broomsticks, and see what we find out. Maybe the staff can help us out,' he said.

'Good plan, except... what about Pansy?' Blaise asked.

'Nah, I'll just visit Astoria or something, she'll know what happened,' Pansy said.

'Okay, so here's the plan. You all go get ready, go back to your houses and do what you need to do, meet back here in an hour. I'll keep the Floo and the Apparation open, so you can come in before that if you want. Plan?' he said, and they all nodded.

'Okay, go,' he said, and they all stood up. Hermione, Ginny and Harry all grabbed hands.

'My place,' Hermione said.

'Okay, I've got some stuff there to wear there, and I think Harry does do,' Ginny said, and they Apparated to Hermione's house. Pansy wandered over to the fireplace.

'See you guys in an hour, I'll come along for the ride anyway,' she said, before throwing the Floo Powder into the fireplace, the green flames engulfed her, and she disappeared. Only Blaise and Malfoy were left.

In an hour, all six of them were standing in Malfoy's sitting room, ready to go.

'Where to first?' Hermione asked.

'The Three Broomsticks, it'll be easier. We can Apparate straight in too, since we don't have to worry about muggles,' Malfoy answered. He held out his arm to Blaise, who grabbed it, and they both disapparated. Hermione looked over to Ginny and Harry, who had just disappeared too. She looked over to Pansy, who was offering her arm out. Gulping, Hermione grabbed it, and felt the familiar pull of Apparation, and she was suddenly standing in the Three Broomsticks.

Blaise, Malfoy, Harry and Ginny were already walking towards Madam Rosmerta, who was standing behind the bar serving drinks. Pansy and Hermione followed them. Madam Rosmerta looked up when she saw them all walking towards her, and her pretty face lit up. She rushed towards Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

'Well, if it isn't my favourite customers! Did you have a good night, eh?' she laughed, and Hermione looked warily at Harry and Ginny.

'Umm... see the thing is, Rosmerta, that we can't exactly remember what happened last night, and we were wondering if you could fill us in?' Hermione explained, giving her a sheepish smile. Madam Rosmerta laughed.

'Oh I remember you alright, after that Lavender girl gave you a drink of that new drink we got in, Ipsum I think, you all went crazy. You,' she laughed, and pointed at Ginny, 'tried to dance on one of the tables, but then you fell off!' Rosmerta laughed, and Ginny flushed bright red. The rest of them held back laughter.

'Do you know what happened after that?' Harry asked.

'Oh yeah, you all stumbled over here and asked for some firewhiskey, so I served you some. Then you,' she looked at Hermione, 'suggested you all go to a muggle club for some fun, I tried to get you to go home, but you wouldn't listen. Then you,' she gestured at Harry, 'said 'Let's apparate to London!' so away you went, and I didn't see you for the rest of the night. Glad to see you're all okay though,' she said, still laughing.

'Maybe we ended up in Sense? That might be where we all met,' Hermione said. They all nodded.

'Thanks Rosmerta, and... sorry about last night,' Ginny said. Rosmerta chuckled.

'Not at all, gave all of my other customers a show, see you later,' she laughed, and headed back behind the bar.

'Well... at least we found out what happened... sort of,' Harry said. Blaise, Malfoy and Pansy were all sniggering.

'Okay, let's head to Sense then,' Malfoy said, and they all nodded and Malfoy offered his arm to Hermione. Hermione looked at him warily.

'You won't know where it is,' he said, 'Blaise will take Weasley, and Pansy will take Potter, that way we'll all get there,' he explained. Hermione nodded, and grabbed his arm. Soon, they were all standing in a damp alleyway.

'This way,' Malfoy said, and turned right, out of the alley. They all followed, and they found themselves standing in the middle of a quiet street. On the opposite street, a large neon sign read 'Sense Nightclub'. Malfoy crossed the street and vanished into the club. Hermione and the rest ran after him.

Once in the club, Malfoy walked towards a man sitting in one of the booths doing paperwork. Malfoy cleared his throat, and the man looked up. He looked familiar to Hermione, with his dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was about 30, and well built, and extremely good-looking.

'Draco!' the man yelled, a grin spreading across his face, 'good to see you!'

'Good to see you too, Ryan. I was wondering whether or not you were working last night?' Malfoy asked.

'Indeed I was, I work every night except Sundays and Tuesdays, you're in here often enough to know that now, eh?" he chuckled.

'Good. So that means you were working here last night?' he asked, sitting down opposite the man named Ryan in the booth. Ryan grinned even wider.

'I most certainly was,' he said. Malfoy sighed.

'Was I there? And any of this crowd?' he asked, and gestured to the group behind him. Ryan burst out laughing, throwing his head back and smacking his fist on the table.

'Were you in here? HAHA!' he laughed, 'oh God, you can't remember anything can you?'

'No. None of us can," Malfoy said, and gestured to them once more. This time, Ryan actually looked at them.

'Yeah, all you were here last night, all right, and some ginger kid too,' he said. Harry, Ginny and Hermione all breathed a sigh of relief, until they realised that Ron was still missing.

'...Care to enlighten us?' Malfoy sighed. Ryan sniggered again.

'This is gold. Well, first of all, you and Blaise came into the club at around 12, and started drinking straight away. Buying shots and kissing girls is always a favourite of yours,' he chuckled.

'Then this clan came in about 1' he nodded towards Hermione, Harry and Ginny, 'plus the ginger, and you, Draco, nearly fell over on yourself to get over to them. Your little girlfriend there wouldn't stop kissing you all night, until you left at about 4.' His index finger was pointed at Hermione.

Hermione gasped, and buried her head into her hands. Malfoy groaned.

'Swear, you were ready for shagging her right then and there,' he continued, as Hermione sank down into one of the bar stools. Harry and Ginny, in complete shock, joined her. Malfoy was shaking his head, but smirking.

'Your hand never left her skirt all night,' he laughed. Hermione paled, knowing it would probably get worse.

'Well, Hermione, didn't think you had it in you!' Ginny laughed.

'Please tell me that's it,' Hermione groaned.

'Hardly,' he scoffed, 'there's much, much worse to come.'

'...like what?' Hermione said.

'Basically a whole orgy between you _all,_' he said. All of their jaws dropped, and they all stared at him. Ryan smirked.

'Oh yeah, redhead with Blaise, then with Malfoy, then with Scarhead, mostly Blaise though, although Scarhead had a nice little trip down her skirt too,' he laughed.

'Then shorty here,' he said, and pointed to Hermione, who was only 5ft3, 'was back and forth between all of you as well, not as much scarhead and the ginger, but definitely Blaise and Draco, I think at one time you both had your hands in her pants, one behind and one in front kissing her, like a sandwich!' He chuckled, and Hermione blushed a deep red.

'And you don't even want to know what happened until 4! Little pug face there was shagging everyone in the whole club! I think the ginger disappeared at like... 3 maybe? With some bubbly girl that annoyed the fuck outta me, along with her blonde friend too. You all were hilarious to watch as well! Not even just basically sex in my club, dancing and singing and a whole lot of shots! I love being a club owner, staying sober and laughing at everyone else! As well as sneaking the occasional shot... or 9,' he winked. Malfoy shook his hand and sighed, and then stood up.

'Thanks, Ryan,' he said, and turned to leave, then group of embarrassed people following behind him.

'No bother!' he called after them.

'Well, where to know?' Ginny asked. Malfoy looked sideways at her, and Pansy sniggered.

'I'm not entirely sure I want to know anything more,' Malfoy groaned, 'but we're pretty sure that Weasel is with Lavender.' The whole group shivered.

'God help him,' Ginny said.

'Well... there's nowhere else to go... is there?' Hermione sighed, 'me, Ginny and Harry know the way to Lavender's, grab on.' All three held out their arms, and the others grabbed on warily, being pulled into the horrible few seconds of Apparation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little bit late with this chapter...just a few years hahaha. I think I might try to keep up with this story, post a few chapters here and there, a bit sooner than this update ****haha. Anyway, if you like this, please review, so I know if you like it and if I should continue it :)**

The two trios landed, very ungracefully, in an alley way, facing a rather prestigious looking set of townhouses in London. Hermione stumbled as she apparated beside the rest, but Harry caught her.

"_This _is _Lavender Brown__'__s_ house? But…it's so… _sophisticated_," Blaise exclaimed. Malfoy chuckled, "What did you expect, Blaise? A pink cottage, covered in lace and marshmallows, surrounded by fairies with flowers sprouting off everything? She's not Umbridge."

"Come on then, we came here for Ron, not to stare at Lavender's house," Ginny said, and headed towards the townhouse directly opposite the alleyway. Hermione and Harry followed immediately, leaving the three Slytherin's staring at Lavender's house for a further second, before they, too, followed Ginny towards the door.

By the time the rest of the group had reached Ginny, she was already violently banging the scarlet-covered front door.

"Lavender! LAVENDER! Open up!" She yelled as she smashed on the door, "RON!" She tried opening the door herself, but found it to be locked. Hermione pushed her to the side, pulling her wand out of the waistband of her jeans and _Alohamora_ing the door open. Ginny shoved the door open, storming inside whilst the smell of alcohol washed over the remaining five. Harry and Hermione ran after her, Blaise, Malfoy and Pansy strolling casually through the door, kicking it shut behind them.

The three Gryffindors entered the living room of the townhouse, finding Lavender sprawled across the floor, surrounded by the intoxicated bodies of others, many of whom they didn't know. Ginny cautiously stepped over the snoring Terry Boot to land beside Lavender. She shook her, not gently at all, until the bubbly blonde stirred.

"Wha-Ginny?!" She slurred, blinking a few times before she tried to sit up, "what are you doing he- MERLIN, WHAT HAPPENED MY HOUSE?!" She seemed to have finally witnessed the mass of unconscious bodies littering her living room. Ginny pulled her up onto the only remaining empty sofa in the room.

"Never mind them, Ron isn't here. Where is he?" Ginny snapped. Lavender seemed to look right through her, staring at seemingly nothing. "Lavender?" Ginny barked. Lavender simply stared at her again, before throwing her head over the arm of the sofa, and vomiting.

"Classy lady," Blaise whispered in Malfoy's ear, causing the blonde heir to chuckle, awakening one drunken Luna Lovegood at his feet. She stirred, just as Lavender had, causing Malfoy to jump away in disgust. Luna's eyes opened, before she groaned, and shut them, falling back into unconsciousness.

Lavender had stopped vomiting, and returned to her original sitting position, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Lavender. Where. Is. Ron?" Ginny asked through her teeth, the youngest Weasley turning her famous family red colour. Lavender didn't answer, and the sound of the slap against her cheek echoed through the room. She gasped, and looked as if she was about to burst into tears, as her cheek began to turn Weasley red, too.

"Do not make me do that again, tell me where Ron is." Ginny was absolutely livid, grabbing a hold of Lavender's shoulders and shaking her. Harry was about to step in, to tell Ginny to calm down, when Lavender spoke.

"I-I don't know!" Lavender sniffed, "I don't know where he is!" She began to sob furiously, shoving her head in her hands. "Ha-have you lost him?! How have you lo-lost my p-precious Won-Won?!"

_**Hermione POV.**_

_The drinks were all lined up, the fiery red of the Ipsum Lavender had suggested shone against the mahogany of the bar. We all clinked their drinks together, before chugging them down. _

"_ANOTHER round, Ryan!" Lavender exclaimed, slamming her empty glass onto the bar and clinging onto Ron, "it's better than that stuff of Rosmerta's, Won-Won, her's isn't the real deal." She kissed at his neck, her arms snaking around his torso,"nothing but the best for _my Won-Won._" She made me feel slightly ill. I made my way towards the pair, shoving myself in between the two of them. The alcohol made me more confident than I was, as a pushed Lavender off Ron. _

"_Get off him, you filthy little tart," I slurred at her, "he clearly doesn't want you, can't you see?" Tears filled Lavender's eyes, and she ran off. _Well, that was easier than I had expected. I had always disliked that girl, and tonight seemed the time to tell her._ I grabbed Padma Patil from the bar, throwing her at Ron. I liked Padma._

"_I think that you two would be just perfectttt," I said with confidence, winking at Ron, just as Malfoy came back over to us, "I'll be off then." Malfoy grabbed me around my waist, twisting me around clumsily to face him, that sexy smirk still present on his face._

"_Trying to eshcape me, Granger?" He whispered ,trying to be seductive, in my ear. I giggled, running my hands down the front of his shirt. "I would _never_, Malfoy." He pulled me towards him, his mouth crashing onto mine as he intertwined his right hand in my hair, his left travelling lower. I pushed him away, smirking back at him as I shook my head. _

"_Nuh uhhhh, you have to earrrnnn that!" I giggled, as I stumbled against the bar. I watched behind Malfoy's shoulder as Ron and Padma staggered towards the door of the club, Ron's hand pushing Padma by her bum. _

Hermione gasped, holding the table to her left for support as she half-fell backwards, nobody noticing the blush that had just appeared on her cheeks. Malfoy and Blaise, who were to her right, snapped their heads around, Malfoy steadying her by holding her by her waist. The colour on her cheeks intensified.

"Are you okay?" Malfoy asked, genuinely concerned. Harry looked suspiciously at Malfoy, he removed his hand from her waist and guided her towards the seat Ginny had just vacated for her.

"I know where Ron is," Hermione stated, causing the rest of the group to look at her strangely.

"What?" Ginny breathed, "How?" Hermione just shook her head, "I don't know. I just had… like a flashback. We weren't in the Three Broomsticks, so we must have been in the same club as you," she pointed at the three Slytherins.

"Sense," Blaise supplied. Hermione nodded.

"Yes! Ron was with Lavender, but I pushed her off" -Pansy sniggered- "and he moved on with Padma-they left together! He's with Padma Patil!"

"Anyone know where this Patmay lives, then?" Blaise asked. Ginny and Harry sighed simultaneously, shaking their heads. Hermione bit her lip, also shaking her head, and Blaise and Malfoy just looked at the ground.

"Em… I do," Pansy mumbled, twisting her hands together. The group looked at her, Ginny actually shouting at her. "Pansy, this isn't the time for games! My brother is missing!" She exclaimed. Pansy blushed.

"But, I actually do know where she lives. My grandmother used to complain about two annoying twins across from her when I was in first year, who used to play at all hours of the day. I was visiting her once, and when she complained about them, I looked out the window to find the Patil twins playing directly opposite my grandmother's house. They still live there, as far as I know," she said, folding her arms across her chest. Ginny's face lit up, ignoring the still sobbing Lavender beside Hermione.

"Fantastic! Where does your grandmother live?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"132 Woodvale Avenue, London," she said, holding out her hand to Harry, the closest to her. Hermione got up from her seat, Malfoy offering his arm to her, and Blaise doing the same for Ginny. They all apparated from Lavender's house, the familiar unpleasant feeling of apparation pulling them from the gut.

* * *

><p>They landed, more gracefully than earlier, in the garden of an impressive Victorian manor, lined by hedges and gates, not unsimiliar to the Malfoy's.<p>

"My grandmother's house," Pansy explained, as she twirled around, facing away from her grandmother's house." The rest of the group mimicked her, their eyes focusing on, what seemed to be the opposite of the house they had just landed in front of. The Patil's house was far smaller, bare of gates but surrounded by trees and shrubs. The front door was covered in a shiny orange gloss, and the garden was lush with flowers and emerald coloured two storied detached house sat in a row of other similar houses, all of which made the Parkinson Manor look further out of place, but none of the residents of those houses seemed to take as much pride in their house as the Patil's.

"It's…colourful," Harry said, as he spotted the numerous sky blue flower boxes littering the windowsills of both stories. Hermione and Ginny laughed, and the whole group moved towards the house.

"Let me do the talking this time, Ginny, please," Hermione said, looking slightly disappointed at Ginny's behaviour in Lavender's house. Ginny looked embarrassed, and suddenly found interest in her shoes as she was walking. Hermione knocked on the door of the house, the bright orange door lightening her mood. Surprisingly, the door actually opened instead of having to be magically unlocked. Also surprisingly, an extremely hungover Ron Weasley was the one who opened the door. An extremely hungover Ron Weasley, in a pink dressing gown.

The group stood in shock for a moment, before Ginny flung herself into his arms, nearly knocking the two of them backwards. She then let go of him, and regained her composure, before beginning to punch him.

"RON. WEASLEY. YOU. COMPLETE. ARSE." She shrieked at him, as he tried to dodge her blows. Harry lunged forward, breaking the two up. Ron looked confused, as Harry wrestled Ginny away.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" He said, as he readjusted his pink dressing gown. Hermione glared at him, and Ginny was still struggling against Harry. She managed to break free of his restraining arms, knocking him backwards into Pansy and lunging at Ron.

Harry fell to the ground, bringing Pansy down with him and twisting in the air, so he didn't land on top of her. Pansy landed on top of Harry, the two of them staring at each other.

_**Harry's POV.**_

_I tried, again, to find Hermione, Ron, or Ginny. This club was so large, and filled to the maximum with heaving bodies. I pushed against the crowd to get to the bar, finally laying my hands down on the cool mahogany. _

"_Finally! A familiar face!" screeched a voice in my ear. I turned around to find Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass standing behind me, Pansy attempting to look sexy. She pushed my hair to the side, "even if it is a scarface Gryffindor." Pansy looked at Astoria and flicked her head, and Astoria smirked and left. I, left confused and alone, didn't know what to do._

"_You know, I never really believed in all that blood supremacy rubbish, or the fight between our houses," she said, as she sipped a drink through a straw, "I was absorbed in much more _interesting_ things." Her hand stroked my bicep through his shirt, as she giggled. I, even more confused than before, just gulped and stared back at her._

"_I've always fancied you, really. I was just never allowed to," she stroked my arm again, "but I guess that what made you _so _attractive to me." She moved closer to me, setting her drink down on the bar. I stiffened, not knowing what to do. _I had never _really _disliked Pansy, she was just kind of there. Maybe I should give her a chance, she doesn't seem _too _bad.

"_That's it, it's because you were," she moved closer to me, until she was directly in front of my face, "forbidden." Her arms snaked around my neck, and she pulled my lips onto hers. I was unaware that my arms had wrapped themselves around her waist, until I was crushing her to me, deepening the kiss as we lent against the bar. _

_A ridiculously drunk man came staggering towards us, we were oblivious until he collided with us. We were sent flying, as I twisted around to protect Pansy from me falling on top of her. I landed on my back, as Pansy landed on top of me. We stared at each other, before she straddled me and begin kissing again. _

Pansy pushed herself off Harry as quickly as possible, fixing her hair and trying to push that memory out of her mind. Harry, too, pulled himself off the ground, readjusting his glasses and dusting off his shirt. His cheeks reddened, and he pushed his way back into the house, trying to restrain Ginny again.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleaaaase review so I know if you like it <strong>

**Julie x**


End file.
